Welcome To Hell
by StarXLitXNight
Summary: Three American students were sent to hogwarts as an exchange. What chaos will commerce and will the school remain in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Three American students were sent to Hogwarts as an exchange. What chaos will commence?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter so yeah**

**Chapter 1**

**Just Getting Started**

"**Rime to Rake Up Randy!!" "Shut up Scooby I know" I say as I hit my Scooby Doo alarm clock and roll out of bed to get dressed for school. Instead of going to my other school Shorecrest I was picked to go to another school for an exchange program, I got sent to Hogwarts! Lucky me (note sarcasm being used). Just a quick word so you know a little about me: I am a 16 year old Metamorphagis with an anger problem named Brandy . I usually have black hair and purple eyes. "Brandy come down and eat" "k mom" I yell while walking down the stairs, every step I take I just keep dreading it but one thought made me smile. My two bestest friends got picked for the exchange thingy too except they got sent elsewhere - Sydney to Ireland and Tabitha to Egypt, that made me mad so I threw a fit and the head sent them to hogwarts too. Ha their faces cause I know Tab was made at me...O Well she'll get over it ) "Hey mom why do I have to go again you know how much I don't like British people" I say in a whiny voice. "Because you were picked and what's wrong with British people?" she said. "They oppressed my people for years and made us look like fools during WWI & WWII" I say and I'm ½ Irish and ½ German if you were wondering. "Um...okay well wouldn't you know it's time to go have fun" my mom said while pushing me out the door. Hmm I could tell she wanted to get rid of me. "Whatever" I mutter as I aporate to the dumb station and I know I'm under age but my but my cousin taught me cause that's how we roll. **

** When I got to the station I didn't see Syd or Tab until I heard someone call my name "Brandy" when I looked it was Sydney I ran over and gave her a hug "man I haven't seen you in FOREVER!!" I say while she replies "um we saw each other yesterday" Yeah well..were's tab?" I ask. "I have no idea but, then again knowing her she's probably still asleep and gonna be late like she is every first day" Syd said. "Yeah that makes perfect sense" I say as we board the train. The school even saved a little compartment for us - aww how sweet of them NOT!! When the train finally arrived we were sent to Dumbeldor's office while everyone else went to somewhere. When we got there Tab was already waiting. when she looked over at me she said "you know I should throw you in a trash can for this right?" "Yeah I guess" I say while she adds " but then again it would probably spontaneously combust." "Ha ha funny" I say as I roll my eyes (that's just one of they're jokes about my "anger problem" that I'll just combust) while Syd and Tab start laughing until someone cuts in "I hope I'm not interrupting anything ladies" says Dumbeldore "no" we say at the same time. "Good then let us go to the feast and introduce you all" he says then starts walking out the door as we follow. When we arrived everyone became quite then Dumbelore started talking but, I wasn't listening I was looking at all the kids and " OMG!! Eww omg no I can't believe this man how gay, I can't believe it NOOO!! I yell out in the middle of Dumbeldore's speech and fall on my knees while everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy except Syd and Tab who are laughing their asses off. "What's wrong Brandy" asks Dumbeldore. " the horror! The horror! I mean look at those stupid robes I can't believe I have to wear one they're so ugly and stupid and I hate them." I say as I start to fake cry in my hands while everyone is still looking at me like I'm crazy "any way" Dumbeldore says "I've decided what houses the exchange students will be in: Sydney - Griffindor, Tabitha - Ravenclaw, and Brandy if your done now, you'll be in Slytherien." "Yeah I'm done" I reply then burst out again " hey wait a minute why am I always put in the evil people house!?!" All the other houses started laughing while Slytherien kinda glared at me "hmm if it's a glaring contest they want then it's a glaring contest they shall have" I mutter while Syd and Tab roll there eyes, I guess they heard me then I start sticking my tongue out at them but, I stop when this blonde guy stands up and says in an icy cold voice " I have to agree with her sir, how could such a whiney, sniveling, mudblood lover possibly be put in a house of such prestige" he finishes with a smug little smirk on his face that's about to be wiped off by my fist. "Oh hell no! You did not just say any of that you little bitch! Well now this sniveling, whiney, girl is about to kick your ass!!" I yell everyone looked really surprised even the jerk did (obvious nobody ever stood up to him). Until he replies smugly "oh really now how are you going to do that you can't use magic against another student." "Bitch who said anything about magic, I'm gonna kick your ass the old-fashion way" I yell and am about to jump down and fulfil my threat until one) Syd and Tab held me back and two) Dumbeldore yelled at us to stop and report to his office. Shit in trouble already man and I haven't even been here for like five minutes, o well a new record.**

**(A/N sorry if it's kinda boring it will get better I promise this was just to kinda get you use to the new characters. Well please review and hopefully you liked it!!! Oh and the others will defiantly be in the next chapter) **


	2. Hate is a Brew'in

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, my brain not smart enough to come up with it: )**

**Chapter 2**

**Hate Is A Brew'in**

**You know when I think about it, it was pretty stupid of Dumbeldore to send me to his office when I already had to go there with Syd and Tab to get shutters one of those icky robes.**

**After yelling at me and blondie Dumbeldore disappeared, probably to his office so me and my peeps decided to go to his office together. When we arrived Dumbeldore made Tab and Syd leave so he could talk with me and blondie but, first we had to wait for-oh never mind here he is now Mr. Universe. Well since he's here Dumbeldore started his little lector "Brandy and Draco in all my years I have never had such an embarrassing atrocity happen on the first day of school." "Brandy I don't know how your school works but, here we don't act like you did and Draco you should know better especially being a Malfoy." Wow that comment must have really hit home for blondie because he started glaring daggers at me and if looks could kill I would probably be toast. "I'm sorry Prof. D but I am only from America and we is a bunch of crazy s.o.b.'s so I blame it all on them." I say as Draco is about to say something Dumbeldore cut him off "I don't want any of your excuses you both are going to clean the school for a week. Now get out of my office and I better not see you in here again...either of you! Now out!!" As he said that last part a magical force kinda pushed us out and slammed the door in our faces.**

"**Man somebody has their undies in a bunch, huh?" I say trying to lighten the mood even though I still hated the guy. **

"**Shut up and don't talk to me!!" He said in a hiss while glaring at me, I swear is that the only expression he has?**

"**Why don't you shut up instead and stop acting like your better than me because your not!!" I yell at him, then he gets all in my face and says "Don't talk to me and I am better than you. Oh and also I hope you enjoy your stay here because I'm going to make your life a living hell." After that little speech of his he starts walking off.**

**Man did that make me mad!! So mad I just UHHGG ( have you ever been so mad that you couldn't even put it into words? Well that's how I felt at the moment) without thinking I took off my boot and yelled "Hey dumb ass!!!" And as he turned around I launched my boot at him and guess what!?! It hit him right smack dab in the face and he fell down from the force. It was so awesome!! I started laughing my ass off but stopped when I noticed him trying to get up.**

**Totally not good, so I ran past him, making sure to grab my boot, and ran/hopped away which was hard considering I was trying to put my boot back on.**

**When I got my boot on I started running for my life since blondie was right on my tail spewing death threats at me...well at least I left a boot mark on his face just In case I didn't make it out of this mess alive.**

**I was so caught up in out running him that I didn't even notice someone I front of me until I totally plowed into him.**

"**Owwwww my ass!! I think I broke it!" I wail from my sprawled out spot on the floor. "Here let me help you up" someone says and gives me their hand. Hmm not bad looking tall, lean, orange hair...I like. "Aw thanks" I say as he helps me up. "So what were you in such a hurry- "there you are you little whore, I'm going to kill you" blondie said from behind us making his way down the hall.**

"**Draco Malfoy, why don't you leave her alone? And try getting over yourself not everyone wants your body so stop trying to rape her." My tall savior says...wait a minute did he just say blondie was going to rape me? Ha what he was gonna do to me was far from that.**

"**Rape her? Please I can get better than that" blondie says pointing at me "and besides I was going to kill her if anything." As he finishes carrot head pushed me behind him but, I move away and start yelling at blondie "You can get better than this! Ha I yeah right!! You probably end up taking your mom on dates...and your ugly!!!" Notice how I totally ignored the comment on how he was gonna kill me**

"**That's it your dead!!" blondie says as he starts making a move toward me until Carrot pushed me behind him and says "Malfoy don't touch her I don't think daddy would be happy to hear you got thrown in prison for killing a class mate, such an embarrassment to your family that would be." **

**After that Malfoy just turned in a huff and stormed off. "So you must be new here?" "Uh, yeah I am my name's Brandy nice to meet cha." I say as I stick my hand out for him to shake it as he grabs my hand he replies "same here and my names George" **

**"Cool. Hey what was with that rape comment he wasn't trying to do...that besides I would have killed him if he did."**

"**Yeah I figured he wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to get on his nerves which is pretty easy, but any way which house are you in? I can take you there if you want?" **

"**Uh what house am I in?" Shoot I don't want to go to Slytherian I'll probably wake up dead, which is kinda impossible. What to do what to do...I GOT IT!! "Um house oh I'm in uh Griffendor, yeah that's the house that the guy placed me in with the people and yeah." "Cool same here I'll take you there" he said as he grabbed my arm and started taking me there. Hmm hopefully they don't mind the enemy bunking with them tonight...and maybe the rest of the year.**


End file.
